Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 8
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters


Chapter 8:

My life has had more excitement in a few days then I have in years in my other body!

Bacon bacon!

I spent the rest of the day eating, reading school books, eating again and then headed to bed.

Sleep, sleep, sleeeeeeeeep...

*roff roff!

Frek?!

"Mom!"

I hear her nervously running towards my room.

And then a slip and oof!

Hah she fell..

"Yes sweetie?"

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yeah, just slipped while running in socks. Oops! Anyway, what did you need?"

"Who is this stray barking at me?"

Mom's frown tho!

Lol, she's so disappointed in me.

"That's your dog Bert."

Who the frek names their dog Bert?!

Out of a thousand creative names, Sam chose Bert?!

Oh goodness.

"Oh right..."

"Well..I'll be in my office downstairs if you need me."

"Ok thanks."

"Well, hello Bert.. I desperately hate that name and believe you do too! So I'll free you from this slavery. Your new name is...Sterek."

Haha Stiles+Derek.

I always loved that ship name.

"Go on Sterek."

He obeyed. See he likes the name!

Well I better check the time and get ready.

Because I hate to admit this.. But I'm curious about what Derek has in store for me.

I MEAN WEAPON WISE!

Wow, I'm glad I cleared that up.. That sounded weird.

It's 11:30?! I've been sleeping in late..

Well what are weekends for!? It's Sunday so I better enjoy it before tomorrow!

Eat, shower, and get dressed. In something sexy, making sure it's not trying too hard though.

Hmmmm, I should head out now so I'm not late.. But I'm tempted to be late just to show Derek that he's not the boss..

Who am I kidding!?

I'm too curious.

Oh car, I love you and have picked out a theme song for you at last.

Aka, "I'm Sexy and I Know It."

It fits perfectly.

Oh I'm here.

And Derek's outside.

Without a shirt.

...

Nope, I'm going back home, I can't handle this.

Those abs are all sweaty.

Not happening.

"Sam, get out."

"Actually I think I'm just gonna leave..."

That glare+sweaty abs+his eyes=shriveled up dead ovaries

"No, we have things to accomplish."

Oh and crushed lungs... I literally haven't said a word yet.

No, no, no! Derek's coming to my car door to get me out!

What do I do!?

Ahh nice. Lock the doors.

Great now you've made him mad!

I scroll down the window.

"Nah, it's ok I'll just leave. This was a bad idea."

But before I scrolled the window up he leaned in where he was only inches from my face...

Those lips

And the dark mysterious eyes...

He kept staring at me, and before I understood what he was doing, he stuck his arm through the window...

Unlocked the door, and opened it.

Woaw.

Well he was clever.

And his plan worked.. rats!

And to make things worse, the smirk was back.

"You're evil."

So I slid out of my car standing an inch from Derek, and slammed my car door.

"Ok bossy, have it your way."

With that I threw him a glance and he raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me."

Man, those hips!

Holy macaroni!

It should be illegal to be that beautiful! Ugh!

I wonder what weapon Derek chose for me?

I hope it's a sword!

Or a machine gun!

Even if it was a tiny dagger I would probably piss my pants in excitement that DEREK chose it for ME!

"Ok so in combat I noticed you're more of a hands on fighter. But you did at one point squirm around for a weapon. So a dagger is your best bet."

Seriously?

Well I am better at fighting than shooting people.. I mean werewolfs

"I think three is a good number. What I'm gonna teach you is how to throw it. And I'm not talking about just tossing a knife. I mean how to aim, throw, kill and never miss. Understood?"

"Yep."

Woaw, KILL... I've never done that before.

Am I ready for something like that?

"Always start with fighting first and then when you have the distance, resort to the dagger."

Okay brain, please get over the fact his hands are on mine and listen. That'd be great.

"Now, I'm gonna teach you how to throw it."

And now he's holding me from behind.

Don't think about his crotch, don't think about the crotch, don't think about...CROTCH! Grrr!

Great. Just great.

Holding me from behind and wrapping his hands around mine..

Plus those sweaty abs are pressed against my back!

I can't deal with this!

His breath is tickling my neck.. Crap!

"I'm making you uncomfortable.."

I turn my neck to the left and look up at him.

Think of an excuse!

"No, it's just-"your breathing is tickling my neck so it's hard to focus..Plus I think you underestimate me b/c I don't have werewolf abilities."

Oh no he looks confused!

And he's stepping out from behind me and is now in front of me.

"Being human has nothing to do with being able to fight. I'll admit I was doubtful.. But the way you calmed Scott and fought against me proved me wrong."

Aww he can be sorta nice!

And he's looking down at the floor all cute and innocent!

"You're good, but could be better. That's why you're here with me. I can teach you how to be great."

"Ok, challenge accepted."

"Good. Now let's start again."

And now he's back behind me all touchy and stuff.

But this time I listened and enjoyed it!

After he showed me numerous moves and tactics, we stopped.

"I'll be back in a second. So keep practicing."

Ok breathe...

I think I'm actually doing better without Derek around!

Probably because he makes me nervous...

I don't know why though.. It's not like he's intimidating and so FREAKING sexy!

After a while I took a little break to breathe and relax my shoulders..

I could feel someone watching me like a pair of eyes were staring me down... It felt like someone was behind me...

So I tightly gripped my dagger and swung around fast to FIND..


End file.
